Squall in Heat
by Zane Azure
Summary: What would happen if Squall let himself loose on all his female companions?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I did not Create FF nor none of its char.'s

Caution: Mature Content.

A/N:Okay. One, none of this actually happened. This is based off FF, no exact point in the real FF. This would be my first ever Fan Fic.....Be kind..

Squall was slowly walking towards the elevator, yawning lightly. He was in his SeeD uniform showing off his rank in Balamb Garden and what not. He was thinking heavily, having nothing else to do really. -Where is everyone anyway. I wasn't the only one to pass the exam- He stopped, pressing the button for the elevator and waiting, his eyes bouncing about the hall.- Sure do miss class on days like this.- Oh come on you know you just miss Professor Trepe. -Maybe, she is beautiful. Especially when she stands before the class. When she glances at me. When she leans over so that I could see her..-

"Squall! Hey Squall!"

Someone is calling you....-So I've noticed-....Then turn around you idiot!-Oh yeah,- and so he turnd around, to see Selphie running down the hall towards him. He felt a small sweat drop run down his templeas her silky panties were revealed to his eyes. -I know I'm not the first to see those, so why is she still single?- Duh, do you really think anyone is going to try for her when they know Irvine wants her?-Good Point...-

"......"

She came to a skidding stop in front of him and smirked up at him. "Hi Squall!"

Squall felt a familiar stirring in his pants, thoughts of her under him in a bed.... Naked.... Flooded his thought stream. He was male after all. -I wonder if she would. Would Irvine mind? And it does look like Rinoa likes me.. Maybe I better not. But what if..-

"Squall? Helloooo? Earth to Squall!"

"Huh?! Oh, hi Selphie." He shook his head ridding himself of those thoughts. The elevator doors behind him opened, and he didn't notice. - Her nipples are very hard. You can even see them through her shirt.-

"Umm, Squall....? The elevator...." She pinted behind him.

Yes the elevator you dolt. Ugh. You look so pathetic. "Oh, oh yeah! Thanks." He turned and walked into the elevator, pressing the button to the first floor.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Selphie dashed into the elevator. The doors closing behind her. She pput two fists on her hips and lookked at Squall with a small frown. "You were gonna leave me there, weren't you?"

-She looks cute like that-...Shut up you fool! This isn't you at all! "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted on."

Selphie smirked as she straightened up and gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, that's alright. Say, have you seen Irvine around lately? I'm worried, it isn't like him to not be around me for more than twenty-four hours"

"Last time I saw him, he was with you..." He shrugged, and leaned agasint the elevator door. He placed his hands in his pockets and hun his head. "Selphie.... Why do you torture him like that?"

She looked surprised, purposely she talked all sweetly innocent like. "Why Squall, I have no idea of what you are talking about."

"Bullshit. You know you're making it extra hard for him to ask you out. Why you do it is a mystery, its obvious you like him.." He glanced up at her with an accusing raise of the eyebrow.

"I...I....I dunno.." She said quietly. The tip of her boot continuously banging itself against the floor of the eleveator as she nervously moved her leg about. Her gaze also to the floor as she moved her hands behind her.

"Yeah you do... Just tell me." -Sooooooo cute-

She sighed and blushed deeply. "I've.... Never had a boyfriend,. And I know Irvine expects an experienced girl," she licked her lips, then continued, "basically, I want some experience before I go with Irvine."

Squall had to blink a few times. It was simple, all he had heard was: 'Squall, I want you to fuck me." -She cant be serious.- "Selphie.. Are you, erm, sure? I mean..."

She nodded blushing more, oblivious to what he had heard. For all she really wanted was a simple kiss or two. "Yes, I am. Coiuld you... please do that one favour for me? Please...?"

He thought for a moment, two if you kept track. He then nodded. "Lets head to my room then.."

She jumped up and down. "Ohhh, thank you so much Squall!!"

Just then the elevator doors opened. They stepped out together, Selphie skipping along beside him as they made their way towards the dormitory...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Once again. I did not create FF8 nor make its characters.

Caution: Mature Content

2nd Caution: Chapter written while Author was on Cold Meds.

A/N: This is of course a Lemon. This story comes straight from the mind... nothing has been pre-written... you dont like it? Stop reading it then!

Finally they reached the Dormitories. Squall, who now had his own room {Thank God!}, lead Selphie into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. -This should be fun.. I was kind of hoping for Rinoa to be the first, but oh well.

Selphie on the other hand wasnt wasting time. After the door had been locked, which she found quite odd as they were obnly going to kiss-right? Well maybe he just wanted some privacy or something like that.Still, she moved closer to Squall. Now she simply stared up at him, into those concentrated eyes of his. "Squall... I want to thank you. For doing this..." She began to nervously play with the hem of her skirt, waiting for Squall to kiss her.

"....Don't worry about it..." He nodded, and leaned over pressing his lips against hers, kissing her softly. It was a known rule to start off in such a soft manner. His hands moving up to hold her sides, dragging her more into the kiss.

A soft "mmm" came from Selphie as she kissed him back, just as softly. She placed her shaky hands behind his neck, her digits tenderly stroking the back of his neck, then running through his hair softly. She was on her tip toes now, begging for more, pushing herself into the kiss. Lost in the world of this new found pleasure.

He pulled away slowly, then pressed his lips back against hers, deepening the kiss in a small manner. He could really tell it was her first kiss, the way she tried to mock his own way of kissing, never being quite sure what to do next. She was a bit clumsy, but eager, and she seemed to be liking it. He let his hands glide slowly up her body, then let his fingers rake down her body, very slowly.

She moaned lightly from the pleasure she was experiencing. Her body tingling and quivering from his touch. She had no choice, she made a weak attempt to have a bit of tongue action in this kiss, having seen too many of those kissing scenes on TV, and feeling a bit braver to try new things. Still, she slowly and shyly slid her tongue out from between her two lips and set is course for Squalls own lips, mind uyou it didnt take very long as she was still continuing to kiss him.

He began to subconsciously undress her. He smirked slightly into the kiss, his own tongue coming out from his own two lips to meet hers, his tongue did the old cunning secretive move of luring hers into his mouth, where he felt hers penetrate his lips softly, and slowly touch back against his, rubbing slightly against each other a bit.

She was lost in a world of bliss. She did not know of something so pleasureable coming from just a kiss alone. But she wasn't naive, she knew that there were many more ways to experience such pleasure and even more pleasure, but she was new at this and for now her body was barely discovering this new pleasure. Infact she was so lost, that she didnt know that squall had already removed her shirt, having not worn her regular dress today, she had worn her SeeD outfit which consisted of a shirt and skirt. And she of course remained oblivious that squall was having a hard time unclipping her bra. No she knew nothing of that, so she could not tell him that he would not find the little clasp in the back, nor stop him from all this for that matter.

-Where the hell is heroh there it is.- Finally he got her bra off, after much trouble. He sucked gently on her tongue, then slipped away from the kiss. He began to kiss down her cheek and jaw, to her luscious neck. He could feel her breathing deeply, mutering a few words. But he couldnt care less, his hands were already pulling down her skirt.

As she felt Squall pull away, did she finally begin to realize what he was doing. She wanted to push him away but found she couldnt, her arms simply stayed drapped about his neck. She now knew she was topless, and knew what he was trying to do. Needless to say it was definately not what she wanted. "Squall... no.." She said in what she hoped was a stern voice. She was breathing more heavily, aware of where his lips were working their way to. Fact was, that as much as she knew this was wrong and bad and shouldnt be happening, she was having trouble convincing herself she didnt want this. Well really she didnt want it, but it felt so good, and she did want to feel good, but perhaps not like this? She was so confused and didnt know much what to do.

He kissed across her neck with hot wet kisses, he was slightly pissed at the fact that he couldn't mark the territory he had visited, it was only a favor, he had to remind himself, therefor she wasnt his to claim. He could feel her warm, nicely shaped, breasts pressing themselves onto his clothed chest. Damn shirt was getting in the way, but he tok no time to take it off, that he could do later. For he had finally managed to let her skirt fall down to her feet, along with those laced silky panties of hers. His hands came back up to stroke her perfect stomach gently, finger circling about her navel.

To be continued...

A/N: And I have decided to end this chapter here. R & R everyone!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If I had invented FF 8... Squall would be with Quistis, but since they aren't together FF8 was obviously not created by me. -.-;

Caution: Contains Mature Content

A/N: Okay the last one wasnt very lemony... sorry about that...

"Squall, No Stop it!" She said still in a small voice, her body flushed with heat along with her cheeks, as she knew she was nude now. A small tingling sensation arousing itself deep within that spot between her legs, one somewhat new to her as she had always been the rather "innocent" type. She was in a state of shock really, she didnt want this to happen, but couldn't push him away either. And her body was acting differently.. against her wishes.

Again Squall heard her mutter something, later he would have to ask what it was for he was too busy to care at the moment. His free arm snaked its way around her drawing her body closer to his, pressing her oto him. His hardened member could be felt thorugh his pants, and he knew it was well placed next to her thigh. The hand which had been stroking her stomach before, was now placed on her butt cheek, then it would slowly slide down that rounded rump of hers, guiding itself closer to her sweet mound. He did all this while he continued to kiss along her neck, at times moving as far as her shoulders, but only long enough to make a "U-turn" and make his way back up to her neck.

Tears stung her eyes. She knew that she would lose her virginity today. She also knew that he could easily over power her, so there was no point trying to resist, it would only cause more pain. Still, she dug her nails into his flesh, still holding him about his neck, biting her lip to keep from screaming bloody hell, getting the idea that he might just knock her out if she did and rape her anyway. She knew where his hand was headed, just didn't know what he was going to do once his hand got there. She could also feel his hard member pressed against her thigh, it bulging madly for freedom of those wickedly made tight pants.

Two of his fingers got between her thighs, then slowly spread them apart (her legs that is) slightly more, enough so that he was able to run his hand fently along her dampening pussy. He moved back to her lips, taking her whole bottom lip into his mouth as he sucked on it gently, letting her respond to this new pleasure.

More redness came to settle about her cheeks as she felt his new touch, a low moan escaped her lips as a few tears ran down her cheeks, those obviously going unnoticed by Squall. Slowly, she moved her hands away from his neck, placing one on each shoulder, for more supposrt, the pleasure, surprise, and fear making her legs feel like noodles.

He took note of this and smirked, he placed both hands on her butt and lifted her up somewhat, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He dropped his pants easily with one hand, supporting her with his other, then he quicked off his shoes and kicked his pants away from him. He strode over to the bed, as he resumed sucking on her bottom lip and licking over her lips. His hands running up her legs, keeping her on him securely until he got near enough to set her down upon his bed. And he did so, sitting her down, then laying her down along the length of the bed, as she finally let go of him as he took the short time to throw off his shirt. He kissed her deeply again, leanign over her somewhat, a knee on the bed, the other one off, his hands working on removing her shoes, letting his fingers purposely slowly move along her skin.

Dried straks of tears stained her cheeks, she was still rather flushed and was breathing rather heavily. She bit her lip as she was laid down, not really suyre what to expect, she could feel the cool air hitting her warmed body, she knew that her nipples were becoming erect and hardening slightly from his touch. She knew that her cunt was still rather wet from his touch, she had heard that the first time would be painful, but all she had experienced so far was extreme pleasure. Had they simply tried to scare her to keep her away from such pleasure? She wanted to know. She looked up at Squall, her eyes still watery and somewhat getting red and swollen. But before she could say anything she felt his lips meet hers again, and she just kissed him back. She had to, there was no point in not doing so, and it was what she was triyn to learn. She could feel him remove her shoes, her last article of clothing. If it were even considered that of course. In her muind she was fearing everything, knowing she had no escape, but her body was acting otherwise, she was moaning to the kiss, an arm moving up to his neck pulling him down for more. Could it even be considered rape anymore? It seemed as if she had longed for it. She didn't want this and she knew it, but her body was not complying to her wishes, if anything her body seemed to be on Squall's side.

He still had his boxers and shirt on, what a bother. Still he didnt want to end the kiss to take of his shirt, and it wouldn't be as fun if he did her with his shirt on, so for now all he did was tease her. His fingers would comb her small patch of brown pubics that were well trimmed and tried - but failed - to hide her sweet mound. His free hand was soon pre-occupied with her breasts, fonding them and caressing them, a few times going as far as squeezing them gently. His tongue gained entrance to her mouth and he let it run along her whites slowly, but after a while it met with her own shy tongue and rubbed itself against it.

A/N: Alright thats that. The next chapter will be a bit more intimate but it might take me a bit I've been getting quite busy lately. I just had the day off today was all. R & R


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I did not create Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters.

A/N: Well I finally did it, the fourth chapter. I already got the 5th chapter down too I just gotta type it up. Bear with me, I have too many things going on lately. I've been super busy with my senior year.

Cuation: Contains Sexual Material unfit for minors.

Selphie gave the lightest of moans as her juices began to trickle down her leg, wanting his hand to move lower and wanting something inside of her. Wanting something inside of her? Was this her thinking such things? She didn't even know anymore. She wanted and yet didn't want this to happen. What WAS wrong with her? Her mind was racing, as she tried to kiss him back, but ran out of air as she had been lost in the moment, and had forgotten to breathe. She pulled back slowly, breathing heavily, bitting her luscious lip, feeling his warm saliva still on them, and god it tasted good; he tasted good. Really good, the simple warmness of his own inticing mouth and lips was enough to change her mind. She wanted it. And she wanted it now.

All changed in her, it was like a new person, completely changed attitude toward this. Her hands slid down his chest, toward his stiff, and yet gently throbbing, member. Then she let a finger nail from her right hand, smoothly glide down his shaft, feeling it come more to attention, throbbing more as it nearly begged for pleasure. How she knew how to do that, she didn't know, but still she smiled slightly as she pushed him back from her. She sat up, leaning back on her hands, noticing how soft his bed was compared to hers and how it was wonderfully stained with his scent, which she allowed to flow into her nostrels enjoying his precious scent. She reached down, hand slightly trembling, and scooped up a bit of the juices which were leaking from her opening. Lifting her hand, she cleaned it of her own juices, licking them off, while deciding that she tasted rather good.

She looked up to notice Squall's sudden reaction, and noticed enough without having to look down, that he indeed was jerking himself off. She hid her blush, and ignored it, knowing that if she looked down, she'd be helpless to his control again, and that was something that she didn't want. For she wanted him to beg for her. Wanted him to plead to have her, for she hated being controlled by guys, she wanted to be independent. It was a small pleasure she wanted to get from all this. For now she would use a slight distraction, to ease his mind up, and loosen his hormone stimulation flow. "Squall... how about some music?" She suggested, looking around for a stereo.

She watched him go and prepare some music, as she sat up, blinding herself with nothing but the need for pleasure. So what if she promised to be a virgin when she got married? There is nothing wrong with wanting experience, she thought to herself, is there? Besides most of the dopes that are guys hardly ever noticed wether the girl was a virgin or not, as long as they were still usuable and could still produce children. Shaking her head she stood and walked across the room, sneaking up behind Squall. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his back gently.Her right hand slid down his side, then forward as she cupped his balls, making his shaft grow harder again, the distraction suddenly not a distraction anymore. She could feel him shiver with pleasure, knowing he was holding back a moan. Still she continued to caress his genitals, as her other hand moved away from him, scooping up some of her own juices again, as she felt her own throbbing of her pussy, and she lifted her hand to rub her juices along his lips. "Do you want me Squall...?" she asked in a low whisper, as close to his ear as she could get, adding a seductive slur to her words.

Squall did nod, but that was not what she had expected, nor wanted for that matter. she wanted to hear him say it, otherwise what was the pleasure of making him admit it, even if she did know the answer. So she tightened her grip on his massive member, biting her lip some to keep from moaning. "I didn't hear you..." she stated as sternly as possible; as to what she hoped was stern enough.

"Yes, I want you Selphie..." She heard him state, feeling him cringe back into her in pain slightly, and she smiled at this. Yes, she was in control, in control of a guy like Squall. These thoughts alone were sending a more rapid tingling to her mound, making more juices run neatly down her leg. God she needed him now. She wanted the hard member, that she was currently caressing, inside her. She needed it damnit, and she would get what she wanted.

She let go of him, and moved back a bit, smirking with a light twinkle in her eye. Naturally he turned around, and by then she had dropped to her knees, and she captured him again, drawing him closer. And before he knew what was going on, he felt the head of his cock penetrate her lips. She heard him moan loudly, and she worked her tongue about the tasteful head of his, sucking gently on it. With a soft 'pop', his cock fell from her lips. It glistened with saliva, and continued to throb beggingly for more attention from her mouth. She had to smile and glance up at his pleaful eyes, while she stroked him gently. "Did you like that Squall?" she asked, careful to keep a steady pace on his shaft.

"Mm, yes Selphie, more, please..." he begged her softly, a hand reaching out to caress her head, as to what he could reach. His fingers entwined in threads of brown.

"No," she said sternly and simply, even though she felt otherwise. She stood, hiding a light stumble as she kept her legs from turning into jello. She hadn't wanted to let him go, he felt and tasted too good. But if she hadn't, then he could have easily gained control. Instead she moved her slender figure back over to the bed where she sat on the edge and gently spread her legs to him. "Come...... eat me."

It was obviously a command, more than a suggestion, her eyes glistening with complete determination and pleasure. Squall hesitated for a moment, as he looked her over, such a tempting treat. There was no way he could turn something like her down. Selphie's slender figure with perfectly shaped perked breasts. Her ass cheeks and stomach firm and young. Her curviture just right, it nearly seemed like her body was perfect.

She watched him fall to his knees, and crawl to her, like a submissive puppy. She couldn't hide the devious smile that seemed to spread across her lips, as her juices trickled down onto the sheets. She was incredibly wet, this was all just so.... intense. She shivered as he reached her, placing his hands on her inner thighs as he pushed her legs further apart, and she had to bite her lip as he began to slowly lean forward towards her pulsating pussy.

She could feel her pulse rate rise as she suddenly could feel his warm breath against her skin, so close. And then sudden pleasureable feeling washed over her, as his tongue swept over her pussylips, then her clit. She yelped in pleasure, moaning loudly now, as her hand went to run delicate fingers through his thick brown hair. She pressed him more into her, grinding her pulsating pussy against him, enjoying this all too much. Her free hand moved to her own breast, and she caressed it, as she moaned louder, still grinding against his face. "Oh Squall! Yes, eat me out! Make me come!" she heard someone say, before realizing it was her own voice, but being in too much pleasure to care.


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: I did not Create Final Fantasy VIII or any of its Characters.

Caution: Mature Content, read at your own risk.

He moved his tongue around gently on her. It was his first time doing this to a girl. He stopped for a moment and drew his tongue back, to glide gently down and up her inner thigh. After a moment of this he gently and slowly moved back toward her mound, he let his slightly parted lips gently glide up and down her pussy lips, barely making contact against her warm wet skin. He felt her juices mixed with with his saliva on her outer lips, and her scent simply filled him. He heard her demanding for more at first, and then asking for more. When neither of those worked, she finally begged for more, it was really like they were both so unexpectedly under each others spell and command. He did comply to her begging though, and he stopped brushing his lips against her to ever so slowly let his tongue seep past her pussy lips, dipping into her massively hot and wet hole. Her taste took control of his senses and mind for a bit, though he was still aware of her fingers roaming through his hair. He began to lick her more intensely, his tongue pressing more roughly against her.

His hand reached down from her leg and he began to stroke himself softly. He sucked on her pussy then he began to devour it vigorously. Finally he heard her call out his name loudly and her inner walls contracted around his tongue and he felt her release more juices as she came. He licked up what he could of her juices, as the rest leaked down onto the bedsheets.

He lifted his head from her and looked up at her suddenly becoming aware of what she was saying.

"Oh my god, Squall. That felt so good. Thank you." She gasped, as she tried to catch her breath. She stood up from the bed and began to walk to her clothes, for she had decided that she got what she wanted and was through. Squall, of course, noticed this and growled as he stood up. As far as he was concerned he wasnt done yet, he still was unsatisfied. He walked up behing her and lifted her up from behind, he carried her easily over to the bed as she struggled in surprise. He set her down beside the bed, wrapped one arm around her waist, and pushed her upper back down onto the bed. He heard her protest.

"No Squall! What are you doing?! Let go of me NOW!!"

He suddenly didnt care. He wanted this. Finally with her upper body pressed against the mattress and her ass sticking up in the air against him, he smiled, ready to take her frcontiom behind. She tried to struggle, trying to get back up and away from him, realizing how bad an idea this had become. Still, in the position she was in, it left her quite powerless, and what was worse was that he over powered her easily anyway, even at her full strength. He grinned, this turning him on more as it would any guy. Finally, moving in, his member was harder than ever and he pressed it against the tender folds of her pussy. Feeling this, she began to struggle more violently against his hold on her, but he held her down, and he pressed himself more against her until the head of his cock had managed to push its way into her. Thats about when she stopped struggling and fell silent, however he did feel her tense up as he pushed himself deeper into her. He bit his lip as he went deeper, feeling a bit of resistance, so he shoved the rest of himself into her suddenly, forgetting that she was a virgin.

He stopped himself for a moment as she gave out a long yell of pain, he saw her hands grip the bedsheets, her knuckles whitening. That brought Squall back to his senses for a bit, she was still a virgin....well not anymore, but he had thought of her as an experienced woman for a bit, playing hard to get. But he didn't think that now, he was questioning himself now. Seriously...What had he done? If Cid found out about this he would have his SeeD rank taken away, probably in jail for quite some time, or even thrown out of Balamb Garden. He began to slowly slide out from inside of her, silent. But when Squall got halfway out of her he felt her push back against him, forcing his member back inside of her.

She was silent for a moment, then spoke very quietly. "Oh Squall, please don't stop. It hurt, yeah, but after that subsided, having you inside of me just felt....felt very good. Please....Don't stop." She had said all that slowly, and she bit her lip after, moving ever so slightly against him.

Squall looked rather confused for a moment, instead of stopping him she was asking for him to continue. This was unheard of. He just stood there for a moment longer, thinking, his member buried deep inside of her.

"Squall...? Please...?"

He smirked, but didnt answer, simply took his hand, slid it down her back, his tender digits on gliding against her tender skin, his hand coming to rest on her waist, whilst his other hand also came down to her waist. He slid out of her slowly again, right until he was more then halfway out, then he pushed himself slowly back in, pulling on her to add more pleasure into it. He could feel her inner walls contracting around his member as she began to get use to his size. Now he was biting his own lip, it felt really good, he hadnt done this for a long time.

He slowly pulled out again, letting her get use to his size before he really began to do her, because this really was her first time. He heard her give low moans as he entered her each time, feeling her grind against him each time. Selphie was really tight and this caused everything to feel 10 times better than a regular romp, and Squall had to stop himself from just totally losing it with her. Their low moans and groans mixed together.

He let his mind wander for a bit as he pumped slowly in and out of her. The whole situation seemed abstruse to him and he was still ambivalent about it, why had she suddenly wanted this when she had struggled so much. Or why had she begged for it? These thoughts lasted only for a brief moment, as something suddenly brought him back to reality and what was currently occuring. It was something she said, or rather mumbled in an unsure way. Either way he was positive she had said: "Squall... do me -oh-.... harder..." It seemed she felt more ready for him to actually begin to really do her.

He began by picking up his pace. While doing that, he pulled on her more and also pumped into her harder, making it feel like he was going deeper. This progressed slowly with time. His balls slapping against her pussy for added effect, they were seemingly hitting justly against her clit causing her to go more wild.

"OH GOD SQUALL!! YESSSSS! YES! HARDER! FASTER! OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO COME!!" She shouted, as she clung onto the bed sheets tighter, and soon after gripped some of the sheets between her teeth the pleasure intensifying inside her, building her to her climax.

He groaned as he obeyed her, he felt her inner walls contract each time her pulled out and pushed back into her. She was too amazingly tight. As she contracted harder, he knew she was coming, but he didnt stop or slow down to let her ride out her climax, which caused her to start screaming as pleasure overflowed her. He felt her continue to come, it was never ending.

Finally he reached his own peak, and as he pumped into her one last time, making sure he was deep inside of her, he caught a single glance at her for a moment, burning her image into his mind: she was in an awkward position against the mattress, her fingers digging into the mattress, her mouth open in a powerful scream, tears running down her eyes and onto the bed sheets. Finally he rolled his head back, finally spoke, "I'm coming!", before everything faded away, the only thing he could feel was intense pleasure all over his body all leading down to his member, he couldnt hear her yelling, or feel her body against him, but since he had burned her into his mind he saw her clearly in his mind, and he exploded to that picture in his mind. He felt his come instantly fill her, there wasnt enough room for it though, as tight as she was and as much as he filled her with his cock, so the come just leaked out of her pussy, running onto his cock and down her thighs.

Still semi-hard, he pulled himself out of her slowly, and moved over to the bed where he laid down across it, breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his body. He turned his head a bit and watched her stand up for a bit, then collapse onto the bed next to him. She curled up against him moving her hand onto his chest. She too was glistening with her own sweat and was breathing heavily.

"You are simply..... wonderful Squall." She whsipered. Then closed her eyes. He kissed her forhead, and saw a smile creep across her lips before she fell into a slumber. Soon he too closed his eyes and was whisked away by sleep.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, senior year is a busy year. I'm already workuing on the 6th chapter though, soon as I finish it I'll type it up and post it. Now I'll just proof read this one and then post it up. Tell me what you think of it.

Abstruse - Difficult to understand

Ambivalent - Mixed emotions/feelings


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: I did NOT create Final Fantasy VIII or any of its Characters

Caution: Mature Content read at YOUR OWN RISK!

A/N: This chapter doesnt really have any sexualness in it, but it does go along with the story. But maybe things wont end the way it seems. Heh, enjoy this little section, the next one might take me a while.

It was a gray clouded day. little light poured into the main floor of Balamb Garden. People were bussling about, little groups of girls here and there, where giggling could be heard. The more rebellious groups of peple hanging out in their chosen spots among them trying to make it perfectly clear to the rest that they simply didnt care. There were a few SeeD units here and there in uniform mainting order.

Groups of people were finally making their way towards the training room, when suddenly the reinforced doors opened and Squall strolled out holding his gunblade over his shoulder. It was appearant that he had gone in alone and came out just the same. People just got out of his was as he walked by, staring after him and whispering to one another. However, he didnt come out completely clean, he had various types of blood from different types of beasts he had slain in the training room. He took out a rag and wiped some of the blood off his face as he walked down the hall away from the training room. He always trained, even on his days off, though, there weren't really any days off from saving the world. Squall sighed for a moment, leaning against the wall in the hall, it had been a while since his last battle with Seifer. Then the whole thing in space where he had to sace Rhinoa. It all seemed so far away, though in reality it had only been a week since they flew the spaceship to Balamb Garden. They had decided to take it easy for a while since they had seriously done so much in record time. But this "vacation" did have its perks, like 2 days ago, the whole thing with Selphie. She, of course, kept up the whole thing with Irvine, but every time she passed him, she would smile to him in a certain way, or she'd catch him alone, sometimes in the training room to do something like kiss or hold him for a while. He figured she had gotten the wrong message from their little... fun that they had, but he wasn't complaining.

Squall pushed himself off the wall, walking again towards the main room of Balamb Garden. Once outside the hall, he looked around at all the students and SeeD units, there were also some teachers and adults here and there. He looked up at the windows in the ceiling, he couldnt really tell if it was still early or was it more towards the afternoon. Still, he had had a sleepless night, mostly waiting for dawn so he could finally leave his room and go do something. Suddenly his stomach growled and he instantly headed toward the cafeteria where he was sure they would still be serving breakfast, or atleast lunch.

Once in the cafeteria, Squall went up to the window where one got one's food. He told the cafeteria worker what he wanted, paid for his food, and grabbed his tray and set off to find a table that was empty. Finding a table neer the back of the food court, he set his tray down upon it and sat down on one of the seats. Poking around his food with his fork he looked at what he had chosen to eat. It consisted of: 3 hot cakes, scrambled eggs, a strip of bacon, and a sausage link. Squall began to eat slowly, taking small portions of the food into his mouth and chewing it slowly. He looked up as he ate, his eyes searching the food court for familiar faces or rather faces of that of his "team". He only saw some of his old classmates, the ones that had failed the SeeD test.

He looked back down at his food, taking another bite before a voice, a very familiar voice, called to him and caused him to look up to see who it was. Right to the side of him stood the beautiful Quistis. Her hair was tied back with her bangs hanging down around her face, as always and her square glasses were pushed down on the very tip of her small nose. She was tall and thin, yet her complete figure suited her for who she was. She wore a white turtleneck that fit her just right, her perfect breasts stretching the material across her chest, she had a black jacket over her shirt that was left open for the time being. She wore a lengthy professional looking black skirt which ended just below her knees, and had semi-casual shoes which were also black. She use to be a teacher, Squall thought, she must just be use to dressing like one. Quistis was beautiful though, not the "Oh my god, she gives me such a boner" kind of beautiful, but the kind of beautiful you can't help but respect while trying hard to get her to notice you.

He simply nodded a hello, and nodded yet again when she asked if she could sit down. He smiled though, she was the company you just couldn't help but enjoy. Squall took another glance at her body, then got a mouthful of food.

"So... Why aren't you surrounded by a bunch of little girls drooling all over you this morning?" She asked, then laughed softly at her own words.

"Huh? Oh, I dont know. Rhinoa said something about that needing to be ended for good, and since then it stopped happening as often. I'm kind of greatful, it was getting annoying after all." He stated before he took another mouthful of food.

"Ah yes, that Rhinoa, she is something else, isnt she?" She said with a smile, perhaps a fake or forced smile, but a smile none-the-less. Dont get her wrong, she didnt HATE Rhinoa, nor was she even jealous of her, but she did still feel strongly for Squall. Before, her excuse for not telling him exactly how she felt for him had been because he was a student, and she a teacher. Now, none of those facts were true, no... Now her excuse was, well... Rhinoa, she told her self often that those two were in love, she continued to think that she didnt even matter to him anymore, if ever she had.

"I guess she is," he said, knowing he still just saw her as a team member and as for that, someone that got into a lot of trouble, meaning to or not. Well honestly, he wasn't sure how he felt about her, he tried not to think about it actually. He looked away from his food to look up at Quistis. He remembered when he first met her, he was a loner, didnt care about anyone else, and even so, she had always cared about him, always worried about him and came to visit him when he got too hurt fighting Seifer. So much had changed since those days, after becoming a SeeD unit, now he was always with someone and he didn't even mind it so much anymore. He looked back down at his tray of food, most of it he had eaten, though he didn't want the rest of it. "You want some?" He asked looking back up at her.

She looked from him to his food and then back at him smiling. "No thanks. I already ate this morning."

He shrugged and got up, watching her rise as well. He walked his tray over to the trash can and dumped his food into it, then placed his tray where it was specified to be placed. He began to walk off, and Quistis followed, walking beside him.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as if she had been invited to accompany him somewhere. Yet, this was what they all did to each other, seeing as they each knew one another so well after spending so much time together, especially in battle. They knew each other so well, that they seldom had to ask permission or questions at all, since they already knew what the answer was gonna be.

"Outside.... I need some fresh air."

"Ah, I see. Was the training room fun this morning, Squall?" She said in a cheery voice, as she waved to one of her ex-students.

"How'd you know I went in there today?"

"Because you go everyday. That and you're such a mess.." She said with a small laugh.

"Well in that case, yes, it was fun. There was no one else in there that early, so the monsters took advantage of this and tried to ambush me. Of course those things are simply child's play compared to what we have faced before."

"Is that why you have so many burns and cuts? I didnt know child's play could do that to you." She laughed again.

"...."

"Oh cheer up, I was only kidding with you."

Finally stepping outside, they made their way to an old spot where they sometimes met to organize and talk about missions, it was strictly private business and no one else ventured to that area. It was secluded from the rest of Balamb Garden, it even protected them from the skies with a huge tree that over looked their spot. Squall leaned against the trunk of that tree and his head fell slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. Quistis took the side next to Squall's on the trunk and leaned against that.

Time passed as the day grew darker, not because it was getting late, but the clouds were getting thicker and grayer. The silence was only broken when Quistis, out of nowhere, asked very softly, "Do you love her?..."

"Love who?"

"Rhinoa...."

"Not that I know of," he said, unphased by the question.

"Oh Squall, you need to show your feelings more, or girls will always be confused about you."

"Are you confused about me?"

She looked down, even though he couldnt see her, she didnt know if she should really answer him truthfully or not. She wanted to know, yes, but the fact that he might answer against her hopes was frightening. Still, she HAD to know, she simply had to put an end to this ambivalence she had. "Yes.... Yes I am."

Squall chuckled for a moment, he pushed himself away from the trunk of the tree and walked over to her, standing before her, he leaned forward placing a hand on either side of her head to leaned against the trunk. This placed him very close to her face and he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "Did you ever really have a doubt about how I feel about you?" He asked with a inquistive seriously look.

Quistis had lost herself in his eyes, she blinked and tried to look away, this was futile however, as she was instantly drawn back to them. "Yes, I...I dont know how you feel....about me."

"Quistis, my god, if it hadn't been that you were a teacher back then, I wouldn't have ignored all those hints you gave me, all those glances, smiles, the way you treated me. You know we couldn't do anything back then, you know how it was pointless back then, but even so, I couldnt help but to fall in love with you, and have been ever since back then." He came a little closer, he could see her trembling. Fear? Cold? Overwhelmed with feelings? He didnt know. "I love you Quisits Trepe, always have."

"Oh, Squall...."

Before she knew or he knew what was going on, they had pressed their lips against one anothers, closing their eyes, in perfect harmony, as it began to rain.

A/N: Ha, well what did you think of that? Do tell. R&R folks. I'll try to start writing the next chapter. But dont expect anything too soon.


End file.
